The Shadow Man part 1
by tstormch
Summary: A shadow in the woods? Or a passing mist to be only forgotten. People camping in the woods end up disappearing after being in the fog. In this twist of a story, Sam becomes victimized and tormented. Does it all to lead to Lucifer's plot of destruction? Will Dean get to Sam fast enough without become a victim himself?


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **THE SHAWDOW MAN**

 **PART 1**

 **3 P.M. DERRICK WOODS RERSERVE**

 _(A couple are hiking through the woods. Suddenly their surroundings get shaded as if clouds had moved in. They go to look at the sky, fog starts rolling in. They look at each other.)_

MAN: What do you make of this sudden fog?

WOMAN: I don't. The forecast said nothing about fog. Especially this time of day.

MAN: Let's head back to camp. I'm not liking this. Maybe it's a sudden storm moving in. (They hear a tree branch crack as if someone walking on it. They both look the direction.) What was that?

WOMAN: Is there something out there? (The fog gets thicker to the point they can't see nothing. They hear a ghostly chant and they scream. The fog suddenly goes away. The couples are gone.)

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **AT THE BUNKER**

 _(Dean sleepily walks to the kitchen. He runs into a chair while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.)_

DEAN: Ouch!

CAS: Bad morning? (Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: I just got up. What are you up so early for?

CAS: I don't sleep anymore Dean.

DEAN: (Gets the coffee set up to brew.) Sorry for you. (Turns the coffee on and sits at the table.)

CAS: You're in a mood.

DEAN: I didn't sleep well. Need more hunting jobs and the past two weeks, things have been beyond silent. Which is freaking me out.

CAS: I'll have to agree with you there. Even demons aren't saying or doing much.

DEAN: That's even more disturbing. Where's Sam?

CAS: Still in bed I assume.

DEAN: Must be nice. (Stands up and pours himself a cup of coffee. Looks back at Cas.) You want any?

CAS: No. You want me to wake him up?

DEAN: You want your head chopped off?

CAS: What's that supposed to mean?

DEAN: You wake him up he'll be the meanest thing on earth.

CAS: I thought that was you. (Dean looks at the table.)

DEAN: Yeah you're right. I can be worse sometimes. (Sam comes walking into the kitchen.) Good morning sunshine. (Sam stops in his tracks and stares at Dean.)

SAM: You ok?

DEAN: Aside from not sleeping enough I'm ok. (Sam sits down at the table.)

SAM: Why not and why is everyone in the kitchen?

DEAN: Place to be when there's coffee. You want any?

SAM: Sure why not. (Dean stands up and fills a cup and hands it to him.) Any agenda today or should I go back to bed after my coffee?

DEAN: (Sits back down.) You'll have to look up online see if anything freakish has happened anywhere.

SAM: (Looks at Cas.) I take it you have nothing to do either.

CAS: Not really. Things are quiet in heaven. And as Dean puts it disturbingly hell is quiet too.

SAM: Now that is disturbing.

DEAN: The times we need Crowley back.

CAS: Not like he would have told us what he's up to.

DEAN: He might of, if it was to his benefit.

SAM: I'm going to check on the laptop for something if anything out there.

DEAN: I'm going to turn on a soap opera. (Cas and Sam look at him.) What? I was joking. Sam walks into map room and sits down behind his lap top.)

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam is intently reading something online. Dean walks over to him and leans toward the screen.)_

DEAN: Finding anything? (Sam closes his eyes and looks at the screen after being startled.)

SAM: You act like Cas.

DEAN: Startled you or something?

SAM: Just a little. I think I did find something. It's on the news website. In Colorado a couple was hiking a half a mile from their campsite. The lady that survived said she saw a sudden fog move in and it was three in the afternoon. There was no reported weather of any kind to cause the phenomenon. But she claims she saw a shadow. She's calling it the shadow man.

CAS: Sounds like more like a sort of phantom. (They both look back at him, not knowing he was there.)

DEAN: Like you?

CAS: What does that mean?

DEAN: (Looks back at the computer.) Nothing. Where is that in Colorado its happening?

SAM: Silver Springs park.

 **8 P.M. SILVER SPRINGS PARK**

 _(Dean and Sam pull up to the cabin they rented out. They get out, grab their stuff and go in. Its fall and raining. Winds are blowing. Inside the cabin, Sam takes his coat off.)_

SAM: It's cold out there!

DEAN: The winds aren't helping.

SAM: And we got to hunt in this?

DEAN: Maybe the rain had stopped by tomorrow. We start out early. When I called a ranger by the name of Longhilly will be escorting us.

SAM: Longhilly? Seriously?

DEAN: What?

SAM: Sounds like something from a western movie.

DEAN: (Laughs.) Shut up dude. (Sam lays on his stomach on the bed turning on his laptop. Dean sits on his bed taking his shoes off.) What are you doing?

SAM: Checking the weather. (Dean sits back against the headboard of the bed and turns the TV on.) It supposed to rain here all week.

DEAN: (Watching the TV.) I'm sorry I didn't bring your umbrella with us. (Sam throws a pillow at him. Dean looks over at him and smiles.)

SAM: Shut up.

 **6:45 A.M.**

 _(Outside the lodge the guys meet up with the ranger. It's raining lightly.)_

JACK: (Shakes their hands. As he shakes Sam's hand he stares at him lustfully as he slowly lets go of his hand. Dean notices and stares at Jack.) Hi there. The name is Jack Longhilly.

DEAN: Were the investigators that were sent here.

JACK: Nice to meet you both. So you gentlemen ready to hike a bit in this wet chilly weather.

DEAN: Lead the way, Jack. (They start walking toward the woods.)

JACK: How much do you know about this incident?

SAM: That people see a fog and are suddenly end up missing or dead. And some survive. (Jack looks back at him smiling.)

JACK: Right you are. (Walks beside him real close. Dean glares at him.) The woman lost her love. Really sad don't you think.

SAM: (A little uneasy.) Yeah. (Looks at Dean, he stares at him as if to say watch it.)

 **8:30 A.M. HALF A MILE INTO THE WOODS**

 _(The ranger is escorting the guys through the woods. They get near the clearing area that the fog was scene and people disappeared.)_

JACK: Well gentlemen this is it. (Gets close to Sam.) This is the area where it all happened. (Dean walks ahead looking around, he notices blood on the ground and kneels down and stares at the area. Sam walks up beside him.)

SAM: What is it?

DEAN: (Staring at the blood.) It's blood. And a lot of it. Whatever it was, it drug the man away. A trail starts out but the rain washed most of it away. (Dean stands up. Jack comes up behind Sam and puts his hand on his back. Dean notices and glares again. Sam moves slightly toward to Dean to get some space between him and Jack. The rain starts getting heavier. Dean looks up at the sky.) Great just what we need.

JACK: If were done here we look good heading back. Were in the forecast for some flooding.

DEAN: Could've told us that before we left. (They all start walking except Sam. He's staring across the meadow and sees fog coming through the trees.)

SAM: Dean! (Dean looks back at him and notices what he's looking at.)

DEAN: (Walks up beside him.) What the hell?

JACK: (Noticing.) That's it! That's the fog that kills! We need to run out of here.

DEAN: No we don't.

JACK: What?!

DEAN: You stay still, it won't get you. (Sam looks at him, Dean notices.) I read it when you fell asleep behind your laptop.

JACK: You stay if you want to I'm out of here.

DEAN: You're safer staying put. (Jack stands there with a fearful stare and walks up by Sam, watching the fog. Dean notices and looks at Sam. Sam stands there frozen by his closeness. The fog gets near them and stops. They all stare at it as it sits there and the rain continues to pour. The fog disappears.)

JACK: Now can we get out of here? (They all start walking from where they came. Fifteen minutes into their walking, its starts getting dark as if it were ten o'clock at night.) It's getting unusually dark for ten thirty in the morning.

DEAN: Probably from all this rain. (Suddenly the fog forms thirty feet ahead of them.) What the hell this thing following us?

SAM: Dean. I see red eyes in it this time. (The wind starts picking up to the point that it breaks branches off trees around them.)

JACK: Now what do we do? We can't stand still with these trees coming down on us.

DEAN: We can't run to whatever that is ahead of us either. (A large branch comes down on Sam, knocking him to the ground. Dean notices.) Sam! (Kneels down by him.)

SAM: (In pain.) My leg! (Dean looks at it. The heavy limb landed on it. Jack rushes over to them. Dean looks up at him.)

DEAN: Help me get this off his leg! (Jack grabs a part of the limb as Dean grabs the other part and they get the limb off of him. Dean rushes back to Sam and looks at his leg, there's blood coming through his pants. Sam is breathing heavy from the pain. Dean looks the direction of the fog as it gets closer. Dean gets closer to Sam. Suddenly Dean gets knocked out as the fog engulfs them all. The fog disappears. And everyone is gone.)

 _(There's a rundown two story house. Overgrown weeds and fallen trees surrounding it. Ivy grown up the sides of it. One light is lite in the basement. Inside, Sam is tied down in a armless wood chair. His leg is covered in blood. He wakes up and weakly looks around. He tries moving his injured leg and cringes in pain.)_

SAM: (Yells.) Dean! (Someone walks toward out of the shadows and stands in front of him. Sam looks up at him in shock.) You?!

JACK: Hi Sam. You are one beautiful man. Even injured as bad as you are. (Gets in face.) If it weren't for your partner out there id have you in bed faster than that tree that crushed your leg! (He puts his hand behind Sam's head and kisses him and looks him in the eyes.) Not to mention you're an awesome kisser. You taste really good! (Sam glares at him as he steps back. Sam spits out his saliva in disgust.) What, you didn't like it.

SAM: What do you want with me? Who are you really?

JACK: I gave you my name Sam. Oh I think I know the question you're really trying to ask is what am I. Am I right? (Sam stares at him.) I am a phantom. A figment of darkness, fog, wind and dampness. I cause things to rote, fall and die. I am a wisp of people's worst nightmares. Does that appease you?

SAM: Where's Dean?

JACK: I didn't want him. I wanted you. (Sam stares at him.) He's still in the forest probably looking for his love.

SAM: He's my brother!

JACK: So aggressive even while you're severely in pain I know. I find that very stimulating. You're an amazing man, Sam. I'll be back later to check on you. I must take my leave. (Walks upstairs. Sam stares at the floor weakening from blood loss. In another part of the basement about twenty feet left of Sam is a room someone else is tied behind a wall that is dividing the basement. Dean is tied to the same type of chair. Dean wakes up and looks around the dimly lit room. He tries working his binds off his wrists. He gets them slightly loose till he hears someone coming. He sits still as Jack comes in.)

JACK: Well there you are. (Dean glares at him.)

DEAN: You! I knew there was reason I shouldn't trust you! Where's Sam?!

JACK: He's out there in the woods looking all over for his dear heart in the icy rains.

DEAN: You son of a bitch! He can't walk his leg is broke. What do you want with me?!

JACK: I don't want you. I want your brother! And yes his leg is severely damaged. A pity really, he is one handsome man! (Dean glares hate at him.) Oh did I strike a nerve? And I wouldn't bother untying yourself if I were you. I can have you dead in a split second you make one step toward me!

DEAN: Who the hell are you!?

JACK: Let's just say I scare Hell. Cause they can't control me. And Crowley he was very afraid of me.

DEAN: He was huh. Funny he'd never made mention of you.

JACK: He probably was too afraid to. And Lucifer, well let's just say, he knows to keep away from me. But hey I got good news. I'll bring you down dinner so you don't starve at least. I'm not all cold hearted.

DEAN: How long you keeping me here? (Jack already leaves the room. Dean unties himself and starts wandering the room for a way out.) Cas where are you when I need you! (Dean goes to turn around and runs into Cas.) Cas dammit! (Cas looks around.)

CAS: Dean what is this place?

DEAN: I don't know. The fog over took us all and I believe the root cause is who we thought was a park ranger.

CAS: It's a phantom, Dean! It can be and do whatever it wants.

DEAN: I don't know where Sam is. He says he's still outside in the rain. But his leg got hit by a fallen tree. I didn't have a chance to see how bad but he had blood coming through his pants.

CAS: Chances are, it broke it through the skin. I need to find him before it's too late.

DEAN: For some reason I think this dude is lying. I don't think Sam is…

CAS: (Interrupts.) Dean, Sam is here. He's in the same place you are just in another part. If I'm not mistaking he's nearby. No more than twenty feet of you. And he's not doing so well either.

DEAN: What?! (Starts to yell out Sam's name Cas stops him.) Sa…!

CAS: Dean, it'll hear you and kill him. Let me go see if I can find him before it returns. (He disappears before Dean says another word. He sighs glaring across the room.)

( _Sam is sitting in the chair barley conscious out of weakness. Jack walks down the stairs and approaches Sam.)_

JACK: I am in need of you, Sam! (Sam weakly looks up at him trying to say something.) Don't speak dear Sam. I'll do all the work. (Jack kneels down to Sam's level and starts unzipping his pants. Cas shows up in the corner and is stopped from what is happening. He stares in anger and rage yet unable to move. Cas disappears and shows up in Dean's room. He stands there in despair. Dean walks over to him.)

DEAN: Cas?

CAS: He's molesting him, Dean.

DEAN: He's what?!

CAS: He's currently getting ready for intercourse with him.

DEAN: Why didn't you stop him.

CAS: He'd kill him. And Sam is no condition to fend for himself.

DEAN: So you're letting this bastard sexually assault my brother! (Turns his back and walks away from him.) Dammit Crowley why did you have to die! Cas get us the hell out of here!

CAS: It'll follow you both now. We need to kill it!

DEAN: How do you propose we do that?

CAS: You need your salt filled shot guns. I'll bring it to you. I'll be back soon. (Dean sits down in the chair in disgust.)

 _(Two hours later, Sam is sitting limp in the chair he's tied to. He tries to move, but his leg won't let him. In Deans room, he's still sitting on the chair. He hears jack coming in. He sits like he's still tied up. He walks in and stares at Dean.)_

JACK: No sense of you pretending your still tied up. Just as long as you stay where you are we'll be fine. (Dean glares at him.) I try finding your brother. Something must have gotten him. There's no body or signs of him anywhere in that forest. And the rain refuses to stop coming down.

DEAN: If he's gone, let me go!

JACK: No, I'm starting to grow attached to you now since I can't have your other half.

DEAN: You touch me, I will break every bone in you're lying body!

JACK: I'd really like to see you try! (Cas shows up in the shadows with the shot gun.

DEAN: (Noticing.) I already have! (Cas fires the gun directly at Jack. He falls screaming. He glares Dean.)

JACK: What have you done?

DEAN: Breaking every bone in your body! (Jack lays there virtually paralyzed. Cas and Dean walk out of the room to look for Sam. In the other room of the basement, they notice him tied to the chair slumped over. Dean rushes over to him.) Sammy. (Looks him over.) My God Cas he's barely alive. (Cas walks over to him.)

CAS: Let's get him out of here. You're going to need to carry him. And I'll heal him at the bunker. (Dean manages to pick him up and looks at Cas. He touches Dean and they all disappear. In the room Dean was in. Jack is struggling to get up.)

( _At the bunker, Dean is laying Sam on his bed. Cas is standing over him. Cas lays his hand on Sam's stomach to heal him. Once he's healed Sam wakes up and looks at them both in fear.)_

DEAN: Sam you're ok! (Per misses to get near him, Sam shies away from him.) Sam what's wrong?

SAM: Don't hurt me, please.

DEAN: Sam Cas just healed you. We're not hurting you.

CAS: Dean, I can heal physical statures but mental issues I can't.

DEAN: (Looks at him.) What are you talking about?

CAS: He's been raped Dean. That's all he sees right now. It's going to take time. So you got to play it carefully. (Dean has the expression like he's going to break.)

DEAN: I'm going to kill that son of a bitch ten times over! (Looks at Sam.) Sam you know I'd never hurt you! (Sam has tears coming out of his eyes.) Come here Sam. (Sam stares at him in total fear. But does as he says. Dean hugs him tight.) That's my boy. (Sam clings to him realizing the trust in his brother. Sam stares at Cas in fear.) I'm so sorry Sammy. (Lets go of Sam. Sam stares at him.)

SAM: Don't leave me Dean.

DEAN: I'm not. You're home Sam and safe. (Sam stares at Cas.)

SAM: Get him out of here. (Dean looks at Cas and back at Sam.)

DEAN: It's just Cas, Sam. He saved and healed you.

SAM: He was just watching being attacked!

DEAN: Sam…

CAS: Dean, don't. I told you it's going to take some time. He's going to be afraid of people except you apparently. But he's just going to need time.

DEAN: What am I to do?

CAS: Just be you. But I wouldn't go on another hunt for a while. Just stay here for few weeks. Then reintroduce the world to him slowly. Then he should be fine. You need me just call. (Cas disappears. Sam sits at the edge of the bed. Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: You up to eating anything?

SAM: Sandwich of sort would be good.

DEAN: Works for me . (Walks to the kitchen. Sam follows him in.)

( _Two weeks later, Sam is lying on the sofa watching TV. Dean walks by with a beer.)_

SAM: Dean I don't feel good. (Dean stops and looks at him.)

DEAN: Cas healed you. You shouldn't be sick dude. (Sam snuggles to the corner of the sofa covered in a blanket. Dean walks over to him and feels his forehead.) You don't have a fever. You probably just need to rest Sammy. (Sam lays there watching the TV as Dean walks away with a concerned expression. He walks into the map and whispers Cas's name. Cas shows up.) Cas it's been two weeks and all he does is lay on the sofa curled in a blanket saying he don't feel good.

CAS: He probably doesn't emotionally. Dean I told you it's going to take some time. He's had a very hard traumatic experience. You should try taking him out in public a little. Go out to a bar or to something interesting.

DEAN: There is a car show coming up we could go to that.

CAS: There you go. If you have any problems call me.

DEAN: Thanks Cas.

 _(Two days later, Sam and Dean are walking around a looking at different old cars. Dean sees a car that favors his own.)_

DEAN: Sam, this one looks like baby. But I hate the color.

SAM: Yeah, gray doesn't suit her. (A guy comes up beside Sam to look at the car. Sam tenses up and has a panicked look on his face. Dean notices.)

DEAN: Sam? (Sam looks at him in fear.)

SAM: I'm not feeling good, Dean I want to go home. (Dean stares at him in slight frustration but hides it from him.)

DEAN: Ok let's go. (They start walking back to the car. Dean happens to look to his left and sees someone resembling Crowley. Dean stops and looks his direction.) Crowley? (The man looks over at him and starts to leave. Dean follows him. Sam looks the direction he went.)

SAM: Dean? (Dean follows the man. The man stops and looks at Dean.)

MAN: May I help you?

DEAN: Crowley, it's me, Dean.

FERGUS: I'm sorry you must have the wrong person. My name is Fergus. Fergus Macleod.

DEAN: You're not.. Wait a minute you'd be human now. Yeah we used to be best buds.

FERGUS: I'm sorry. But I can't place your face.

DEAN: You made a deal with a cross roads demon. You ended up possessed and for a while you were a cross roads demon then the king of hell.

FERGUS: How do you know about that?

DEAN: I knew you when you were a demon. We had crossed paths with each other through the years.

FERGUS: Now that I think about it I seem to vaguely remember you.

DEAN: I never dreamed you liked classic cars? (Sam comes walking up behind Dean.)

FERGUS: I do. I find them intriguing.

DEAN: Intriguing?

FERGUS: Yeah. Take this 67 Camaro over here for instance. Unlike cars of today, this was built with pride, power, and built to last. (Dean nods yes.)

DEAN: Especially impalas like mine. Mine is a 67. The Muscle cars.

FERGUS: Really? You showing it here. 

DEAN: Oh never would I disgrace her so. She's my transportation and work horse.

SAM: Dean can we go?

DEAN: Oh Fergus this is my brother Sam. You might faintly remember him. (Fergus looks at him.)

FERGUS: For some reason I remember him more then you. I remember now he come very close from rescuing me from that demon. Now it is all coming back to me. (Reaches out to shake Sam's hand.) I owe you some thanks, Sam. (Sam backs away. Dean looks at Fergus.)

DEAN: You'll have to forgive him. He's been raped several weeks ago and he's all but afraid of everyone but me.

FERGUS: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

DEAN: Yeah well the person that it is taken care of so all is good.

FERGUS: Yeah but for that to happen to anyone is a traumatic thing.

DEAN: Well I guess I better go. But hey, I have whole bunch of classics in the garage where I live. If you ever want to visit you're more than welcome too. (Dean writes down a phone number and hands it to him.) Here's my number.

FERGUS: Thank you. I'll do that.

 _(At the bunker, Sam goes to his bedroom and lays down. Dean stands there and sighs. He walks to the kitchen and Cas is standing there. Dean jumps and stops .)_

DEAN: Cas, one of these days I'm going to be in a mood and I'll have my gun on you.

CAS How did it go today?

DEAN: About the same. We were there for a couple hours and someone got close to Sam to look at the same car we were and he freaked and wanted to come home. (Cas stares at the floor.) We did see Fergus though.

CAS: Fergus?

DEAN: Yeah, Aka Crowley. He's human now since Lucifer killed him, now his meat suit is normal. He is civilian so to speak now. I invited him over here. Maybe we can make him a hunter now.

CAS: Sure it wasn't Lucifer portraying the late Crowley.

DEAN: Well if he was he did a pretty good damn job.

CAS: When is he due over here?

DEAN: Well I didn't invite him invite him I just gave him my cell phone number to let me know. Whether he will or not is another thing.

CAS: Well be it as it may. I'm going to see if I can look into Sam's soul, if I have to put him out to do it. Maybe I can find the root cause.

DEAN: Hopefully you can, this is getting old. I'm tired of being here, I want to hunt again. And I know he's not up to it. I'm getting a shower. Do what you have to. (Walks down the hall. Cas stands there and walks to Sam's room. In Sam's room Sam is asleep. Cas slowly opens the door and peers in. He quietly walks over to Sam's bed and stands over him. Sam suddenly wakes up and starts panicking. Backing into the head board trying to get away from him.)

CAS: Sam, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. (Cas gets near him laying his hand on his head. Sam goes out. Cas lays his hand on his chest. In Sam's mind, Cas is wandering around a forest. He sees Sam by a river sitting on a fallen tree watching the water go by. Cas walks up behind Sam.) Sam?

SAM: (Looks back at him.) What are you doing here, Cas.

CAS: I was going to ask you the same thing. (Sam looks back at the water.)

SAM: You're in my hiding place.

CAS: Why are you hiding?

SAM: I've been violated, Cas.

CAS: I know I was there.

SAM: Why didn't you do anything to help me?

CAS: If I tried, he'd killed you right then and there.

SAM: Is he dead?

CAS: The salt was supposed to kill him.

SAM: But he wasn't a demon.

CAS: Salt don't kill demons, it just keeps them away. Salt to certain phantoms is like acid. It'll stop them and kill them slowly but it will kill them.

SAM: (Looks at Cas.) Slowly? Then that means he may still be alive.

CAS: Me or Dean haven't heard peep about it returning. You're upsetting your brother acting like this. He's beyond worried about you.

SAM: I know he is. But I can't help it. I've never had anything like that happen to me before.

CAS: Let me help you out of this Sam. You can't live in fear forever. Let that fear make you stronger. (Sam stares at him.)

(Three weeks later, 8 p.m., Dean and Sam are on the road from a hunt of house that was full of vamps. After killing off the vampires, they're headed home. Dean pulls into a small diner. Sam looks at Dean.)

DEAN: I'm starving how about you?

SAM: I could use a bite of something.

DEAN: Sam, don't mention bite.

SAM: Dean you need to make sure that bite wasn't penetrating. I don't need you turning into vamp.

DEAN: I told you it's just a scratch.

SAM: That's all it takes and you know that.

DEAN: I'll get Cas to look at it ok? (They walk into the diner and sit at a nearby vacant table. The waitress comes up.)

WAITRESS: May I get some drinks to start you off?

DEAN: Give us two beers. (She walks away. A man at the bar hears Dean's voice. He walks over to where Dean and Sam are sitting.) So what are you getting to eat.

SAM: Probably a burger like you.

FERGUS: Well its small world or you're following me or I'm following. Don't know which it is yet. (Dean and Sam look up at him.)

DEAN: Fergus! Come on and sit down with us.

FERGUS: (Sits by Dean.) Thank you.

DEAN: What are you doing out this way.

FERGUS: Just in the area. Taking a bit of break and just traveling about some.

DEAN: We're just coming from taking care of some business. Were headed home. It's about an hour south of here.

FERGUS: (Looks at Sam.) Sam, how are you feeling?

SAM: Better thank you.

FERGUS: I'm glad to hear it. Well I won't keep you two. I heard your voice and just wanted to say hi.

DEAN: Why don't you eat dinner with us? And if you're just out traveling around, why don't just come to our place. Beats a stinky hotel room. We have plenty of room.

FERGUS: That's really nice of. I'll take you up on it.

DEAN: Good.

( _Two hours later, inside the bunker, all three guys come walking down the winding stare case. Fergus looks around in awe as he walks down.)_

FERGUS: Wow this is some place you got here. (He looks around as he's coming off the stair case. He notices the library.) Bloody hell all them books I could get lost in this place forever.

DEAN: Library is Sam's. But I'm sure he'll let you look at a book or two. (Sam looks at him. He notices.) What?

SAM: He can look at all he wants. (Walks on to the kitchen.)

DEAN: (Looks at Fergus) Make yourself at home. I'll be right back. (Walks over to Sam as Sam grabs a beer.) Out with it. What's wrong?

SAM: I don't trust him and I don't know why you're so determined to.

DEAN: Sam he's human.

SAM: Is he? We didn't burn his body. Who's to say Lucifer hasn't possessed his body? He knows how close we were to Crowley.

DEAN: You're right. (Walks over to the covered and grabs a bottle of holy water.) I'll check this right now.

SAM: Dean. (Dean walks up behind Fergus as he's looking at book. He dumps some of the holy water on his back. Fergus jumps and looks back at Dean.)

FERGUS: What the bloody hell?!

DEAN: Sorry. It's what we do to make sure you're not a demon. I'll get you a towel.

FERGUS: (Shakes the water off his arms.) You greet everyone like this?

DEAN: Pretty much. (Walks back with a towel and hands it to him.)

FERGUS: Thank you.

DEAN: It's getting late. I'll show you to your room.

FERGUS: Lead the way. (Dean leads him to one of the bedrooms and turns on the lights.) I appreciate all you've done.

DEAN: What are buddies for?

FERGUS: Well through are meetings I wasn't so much of a buddy.

DEAN: Eh at times you were. Good night. (Closes the door he turns and runs into Sam.) Sam! You about gave me a heart attack.

SAM: Why are you so muddle cuddling with him?

DEAN: (Walks past him toward his bedroom.) What jealous?

SAM: No just cautious.

DEAN: We checked him, Sam. He's no longer evil. You forget he actually sacrificed for us?

SAM: It's not Crowley I'm concerned about. It's Lucifer.

DEAN: Then we'll prove his allegiance. Make him a hunter. And if he backs out. He's out of here. Fair enough? (Sam nods yes. Dean goes onto to his room as Sam stands there.)

( _Two hours later, Dean is sound asleep. He suddenly wakes up hearing voices. He gets up and walks into the holding room. He opens the fridge that has blood bags in it. He takes one and drink from it. The voices stop.)_

 _(10 A.M. Sam is in the kitchen eating eggs and toast with Fergus. Dean walks in and notices.)_

DEAN: Aren't you two the early risers?

SAM: We've only been up a half hour. (Dean walks over to the coffee pot and gets a cup of coffee.)

FERGUS: I made the eggs, Sam put in the toast.

DEAN: Eggs smell repulsive to me right now.

SAM: Thought you loved eggs?

DEAN: I love all and most foods but what you eat. And eggs right now aren't one of them. (Sam notices the scratch on his neck are more red then before.)

SAM: Dean, that scratch looks worse than it did yesterday. Maybe we should call Cas.

DEAN: I'm going to into the living room. The light in this kitchen is killing me. (Dean goes into the living room. Sam looks at Fergus.)

SAM: He was scratched by a vampire. I'm afraid it might be changing him.

FERGUS: (Looks at him in fear.) Vampires are real?

SAM: Very much so.

FERGUS: How did he come across one?

SAM: That's where we were coming from. Were hunters. We kill off all evil spirits, vampires; demons that we can and save as many we can as we go along. Sometimes it doesn't always work that way.

FERGUS: Wow, sounds like an exciting hobby.

SAM: It has its moments.

FERGUS: How do you get into doing it?

SAM: You want to hunt we'll teach you.

FERGUS: So if your brother is changing into a vampire what do you do about it?

SAM: Try to find dead man's blood to hope to free him and not kill him. It's got to be done soon before it's too late.

FERGUS: What do you mean too late?

SAM: If left alone, he could become one hundred percent vampire. (Sam stands up and walks into the living room. Fergus follows. Dean is laying on the sofa asleep. He notices his neck is more red and swollen from the scratch.)

FERGUS: That doesn't look good.

SAM: No. It don't. (Sam looks across the room.) Cas I need. Dean is (Cas shows up near him. Sam looks at him, Fergus jumps back.)

FERGUS: Where and who the bloody hell you come from. (Cas stares at him in shock thinking he's Crowley.)

CAS: Crowley?

SAM: Not Crowley, Cas. It's Fergus. He's totally human since Crowley died.

CAS: (Looks at Fergus.) This is a switch. (Looks at Sam.) What did you need, Sam?

SAM: Dean was bitten by a vampire. He calls it a scratch but it's looking as if he's getting changed. (Cas looks down at Dean.)

CAS: It's far from a scratch that's for sure. And he is infected. You're going to need to tie him; Sam or he's going to attack you both. And you're going to have to get some dead man's blood.

SAM: Where am I going to find that?

CAS: I'll get it for you. Just get him in the holding room. Have Fergus help you. I'll be back as soon as I can. (He disappears. Fergus looks at Sam.)

FERGUS: Who or what is he?

SAM: He's an angel.

FERGUS: Why does none of this surprise me?

SAM: Probably because you were possessed for a long time and probably seen it all mentally. Just couldn't stop none of it.

FERGUS: You talk like you've had experience.

SAM: (Looks at him.) I had. (Fergus stares at him.)

FERGUS: How did you get free?

SAM: Dean mostly. And some friends that are no longer living. (Fergus stares across the room.) Help me get Dean into the holding room. I'll show you the way. (Fergus helps him get Dean up and into the holding room. Sam ties Dean up.

FERGUS: Will this help free him?

SAM: No. what will free him is that dead man's blood.

FERGUS: What's he supposed to do drink it?

SAM: No I'll inject it to him.

FERGUS: That sounds nasty.

SAM: Maybe nasty but it'll free him from being a complete vampire. Just hope he hasn't drank any blood.

FERGUS: What happens if he did?

SAM: There's no changing him. He'll be a vampire forever. (Suddenly Lucifer shows up.)

LUCIFER: That would rather be amusing!

SAM: What are you doing here?

LUCIFER: Come by to thank you both for stopping a nemesis I've had for centuries.

SAM: What?

LUCIFER: What people call the shadow man, the phantom; you name it I believe it was called it.

SAM: What are you talking about?

LUCIFER: The entity that had molested you and took you and your brother captive. You two and your feathery friend did him in. Well your brother and my brother did I guess I should say.

SAM: How was he a nemesis to you?

LUCIFER: Oh dear naive Sam. He had power that could destroy everything on earth and the supernatural if he had so chose. But for some reason he never did. He just made it clear if I were ever to attempt to get near him or do anything against him, he'd let me have it. So I just kept my distance.

SAM: All the power you have you couldn't stand up to him and all you needed was salt. That's pretty pathetic.

LUCIFER: I suppose it is. But no need to brute over it now. He's gone and I just wanted to send my thanks. Good luck in freeing your brother. He's already had his first meal. (Starts to leave.)

SAM: Wait a minute. What are you talking about?

LUCIFER: I can tell it on him. And if you look in your fridge behind you you'll see a blood bag missing. (As he points toward the fridge he notices Fergus. Lucifer backs away a little.) Crowley? No it can't be you're dead!

SAM: It's not Crowley. This is Fergus. (Fergus stares at him.) The man Crowley possessed.

LUCIFER: Had me for a minute.

SAM: You can heal him can't you?

LUCIFER: I probably could but why would I? He could be a useful as a vampire. (Sam glares at him.)

FERGUS: Why are you so cold. (Lucifer stares at him.)

LUCIFER: You have no right asking that on all that you have done, taking over my throne. Making a hell a mess with your ignorant ideas! Muddle cuddling with these two. You were an insult. I'm glad you're human now, all the more torment I can give you! (Dean wakes up and looks around where he is and at everyone in the room he notices Lucifer.)

DEAN: What the hell is going on?

LUCIFER: The new vampire awakes.

DEAN: What?

LUCIFER: You have already had a little snack haven't you?

DEAN: What the hell are you talking about and what are you doing here?

LUCIFER: I came to thank you for getting rid of that phantom shadow man you all killed off that molested Sam. He was a thorn in my flesh.

DEAN: Why am I tied up?

LUCIFER: You'll have to talk to your colleagues about that one. I must go. It's been real. (He disappears. Dean looks over at Sam.)

DEAN: Sam?

SAM: Cas said to tie you up, cause you are infected. And Lucifer said you already had blood. (Opens the refrigerator and notices a blood bag half full. He pulls it out and shows Dean.) Dean?

DEAN: (Looks at the floor in disgust.) I couldn't help it. It got bad.

SAM: Dean, you and I both know you have your first feeding there's no changing you now. (Dean just sits there.)

FERGUS: There's got to be a way.

SAM: Only way is to kill him and that's not an option.

DEAN: You'll have to Sam. I don't want to live like this. Remember Benny.

SAM: Benny was a good man. He was able to control it.

DEAN: You hated Benny.

SAM: Till I realized he was on the level. And he didn't have family. (Dean looks up at him. Cas shows up and hands Sam a paper bag.)

CAS: Here's the blood.

SAM: It's too late. Dean has already feasted. (Shows Cas the blood bag that's half full.)

CAS: (Stares at Dean.) I'm sorry. We'll figure out a way to help you.

DEAN: Don't bother. I need to be shot.

FERGUS: No. I don't know how to find a way. But I was always told what has been done can always be undone. You just have to find a way. (Sam frees Dean.)

DEAN: You should keep me in here, Sam.

SAM: No. If you get it really bad we have blood bags to help till we can find a way. There has to be one. Maybe the men of letters books have something.

DEAN: (Stands up.) Maybe. I just don't like the idea of becoming something I hate and hunted and killed. (Walks out of the room. Sam looks at Cas.)

CAS: I'll try find out something while you research. Call me if you need me.

SAM: I will thanks, Cas. (Cas puts his hand on his shoulder and nods yes and disappears. Sam looks at Fergus.) You don't have to stick around if you don't want to.

FERGUS: Honestly I hoped I could stick around. And become a hunter.

SAM: Really? Well Dean was hoping he could talk you into it but it sounds you've already made up your mind. We can use the help.

FERGUS: Besides I don't have anywhere to go anymore. Crowley virtually destroyed anything I was affiliated with. (Sam nods yes. They walk out of the room to the library. Sam grabs a book and hands it to Fergus. Dean is sitting in the map room with a book and a beer.)

 _(A month later, Fergus is in a grocery store with a list. He has a grocery list and putting in what Dean and Sam had him get. Including his own needs. He goes from isle to isle. As he rounds a corner he runs into a man. He'd look at him.)_

FERGUS: Oh I'm sorry.

MAN: It's quite alright. (Fergus walks on; the man takes a double take at him and rushes over to him.) Crowley? (Fergus looks at him.)

FERGUS: I'm sorry you must be mistaken.

MAN: No, sir. I heard you were killed, and then rumors were going around that you were just playing dead, till you can figure out a way to imprison Lucifer again. (Fergus stares at him and looks around and back at the man. He suddenly grabs him by the lapels.)

FERGUS/CROWLEY: Look you little imp! You blow my cover I will have bloody in the fire and left alive to feel the pain! Do I make myself clear!?

MAN: Perfectly sir. I'm sorry. I was just excited to see you.

FERGUS/CROWLEY: I'm flattered. Now go on before someone sees you.

( _At the bunker, Dean is sitting in the living room going through a book sitting on a bean bag. Sam looks down at him.)_

SAM: Where did you find that bean bag?

DEAN: It was in one of the rooms. So I brought it out here. It comfortable you should try it.

SAM: No thanks. They're fine getting into but I can't wait to see you try to get up from there.

DEAN: Suit yourself.

SAM: You doing ok? Do you need anything?

DEAN: Sam you keep asking me that. I'm fine. You keep talking about it I'll need it. I wasn't even thinking about it till you said something. (The door opens upstairs and closes.) Fergus is home. (Sam looks at him and laughs. Fergus walks slowly down the stairs with four bags of groceries. Sam notices and rushes over. Dean tries getting up out of the bean bag and talks to himself.) Dammit I hate it when he's right. (Sam grabs one of bags and carries it on into the kitchen. Fergus follows. Fergus sets rest of the bags on the counter top. Dean walks in and starts going through a bag. He gets a pie out.) There you are! (Fergus stares at him funny. Dean notices.) This is the food of all foods! (Fergus laughs as he continues getting stuff out of the bag.)

FERGUS: I see being part vampire hasn't changed your appetite for regular food.

DEAN: That's because I'm not letting it. It seems the more food at I eat, the less I want to indulge in well you know.

SAM: That could be a good sign that you're not totally infected.

DEAN: I hope your right, Sam.

 _(11 p.m., Cas shows up in the map room. The place is dark except for a few night lights on through the bunker. He hears voices from the living room. He walks toward the room and stops and sees Fergus on the phone talking with his back to Cas, sitting on the sofa.)_

FERGUS/CROWLEY: I told you not to be calling me. You need to give me some time. I did fool Lucifer. He thinks I am human and so does the Winchesters. I want to leave it that way for a while. Till we can find a way to imprison him again. Just do me a favor like I told the last demon today. Keep a low profile till I call you is that understood. (Pause.) Thank you. (Turns his phone off and sighs as he's watching TV. Cas backs away with a disturbed and worried stare.)

( _1 a.m. Sam is in bed, slight tossing and turning. He'd see Fergus as Crowley. He'd say you breathe a word about me being alive I'll kill you! Then he'd see Lucifer's face. He'd say hello Sammy. You have fun with my shadow man friend having his way with you? Sam would suddenly wake up, sitting up in panic looking around breathing heavy.)_

 _(10 a.m. Dean is making breakfast. Fergus is sitting at the table reading through a book. Sam comes slowly walking in. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Rough night? (Sam looks at him and over at Fergus.)

SAM: You could say that. (Sits across from Fergus.)

DEAN: You ok? (Sam doesn't answer as he stares at the table. Fergus notices.)

FERGUS: Not like you to be so quiet.

SAM: (Not looking at him.) Just didn't' sleep well is all.

DEAN: (Puts a cup of coffee in front of him.) This should help Sammy. (Sam sits there staring at it. Dean looks at him.) Sam? (Dean touches his shoulder.) You ok? (Sam suddenly jumps back away from him.) Hey, dude. What's wrong? (Sam stands up.)

SAM: Nothing, I'm fine. (He goes to turn around and runs into Cas. Cas stops him, laying his hand on his stomach and back.)

CAS: No you're not, Sam. (A light comes out of Cas's hand that's over Sam's stomach. He helps Sam sit down. Dean stands there confused.)

DEAN: (Staring at Cas.) Could you tell me what that was all about?

CAS: Yes. But I need to talk to you alone.

DEAN: What?

CAS: Please Dean. (Dean follows Cas to the map room.)

DEAN: What's going on?

CAS: First things first. Fergus is still Crowley. (Dean stares at him as if to ask what?) Last night I stopped by and you two were already in bed. He was in the living room on his phone talking to someone. And that's how I found out. He's playing human part to remain hidden from Lucifer till he can find a way to lock him down for good again. So he can take rule of hell. (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: And what's with Sam?

CAS: He's being tormented by Lucifer again. He's playing with the time he was attacked by that shadow man. From what he allowed me to see when I laid hands on him.

DEAN: (Stares at the floor.) What should I do then? Put Fergus in the holding room.

CAS: Wouldn't be a bad idea.

DEAN: Is Sam ok now or is he going to be tormented with this all over again.

CAS: He should be fine right now. But we need to lock Lucifer away again.

DEAN: We tried that you saw how that faired. Nearly killed us, killed you, and what we thought Crowley. I'm going to try to make him come clean. Why would he hide from us and come out with it.

CAS: I don't know. But I know what I heard. All I am saying is take extreme caution around him. Especially concerning Sam. (Dean stares at him.)

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
